Love Story
by amyyrileyy
Summary: We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible.
1. Love Story

Title: Love Story  
Author: Amy  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Alex or Izzie. I don't own the amazing lyrics to 'Love Story' either; they belongs to Taylor Swift.  
Author's Note: Completely AU. Izzie lives with her father, not her mother. Alex is two years older than her.

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there,  
on a balcony in summer air._

"Dad! Why do I have to go to this lame party?!" Izzie Stevens yelled from inside her bedroom.

"Iz, we've talked about this. It's politics. I need to make a good impression. So, hurry up and get dressed. The Karev's will be here soon." Her father replied from the hallway.

"I hate politics." Izzie mumbled, pulling on her light pink ball gown. "And who the hell are the Karev's? Probably another one of Dad's political friends. Seriously!"

_  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello.  
Little did I know…_

"Izzie, you look beautiful!" Mrs. Karev exclaimed as she came downstairs. "We've heard so much about you! This is our son, Alex. He just graduated from your high school. I don't know if you've ever met."

"Uh, no." Izzie stuttered and shook her head.

"Hi." Alex stuck his hand out awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

"H-hi." She took his outstretched hand.

"Are you a sophomore?"

"Junior, actually."_  
_  
_  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
and my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet".  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, please don't go,  
and I said_…

"Alex. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mr. Stevens." Alex turned and followed Mr. Stevens into the kitchen.

"Look, Alex, I'm sure you're a nice boy but my Izzie is going to college and medical school. She has a future and I'm not going to let some boy interfere with that."

"Yes sir."

_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
it's a love story,  
baby, just say yes_.

"So, what kind of stuff are you into?" Alex asked once everyone was settled into the black stretch limo.

"Um, I don't know. I was thinking about trying out for cheerleading." Izzie shrugged.

Alex nodded. "Must be tough. Switching schools, I mean."

"Yeah."

_  
So, I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes,  
escape this town for a little while._

"Izzie, your dad told me…" Alex protested as she dragged him outside.

"Do you always listen to your parents?" Izzie smirked.

"Well, no, but -."

"Shut up and kiss me, Alex."

_  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter,  
and my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet".  
But you were my everything to me,  
I was begging you, please don't go,  
and I said…_

"Alex! I warned you! Get out of this house now!"

"But, Dad!" Izzie cried.

"I'm so sorry, Iz." Alex apologized, pulling his shirt down over his head and bolting from her bedroom.

"Alex! Please!"

_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
it's a love story,  
baby, just say yes_.

"Your father is going to murder me if he catches us." Alex whispered.

"Who cares?" Izzie replied, shutting the front door quietly.

"Rebel. You're such a bad influence on me."

"Oh, right. I'm sure that's exactly how it goes."

_  
Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes _

"Izzie, he's bad news. You don't wanna go getting involved with a boy like him."

"You don't know him, Dad! You don't know him like I do!"

"I know enough."

"No! You don't! You don't know what I want or what I deserve! No one does. No one except me!"

_  
I got tired of waiting,  
wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you is fading,  
when I met you on the outskirts of town  
and I said…_

"Izzie, I can't keep sneaking around like this."

"But I graduate this year. I'll be going off to college and my dad won't have a say in anything!"

"I, I'm sorry, Iz. You know I'd never hurt you purposely but…"

"Fine, Alex. Just forget it."

"Izzie!"

_  
Romeo, save me,  
I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,  
and said… _

"Alex, I waited. I waited and you never came."

"I'm so sorry, Iz. I never wanted to end things like that. I never wanted to end things at all."

"Then, why did you?"

"I was young. I was stupid."

"It was two weeks ago, Alex."

"Well, I've done a lot of growing since then."

"Alex… what is that?"

_  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone,  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad,  
go pick out a white dress.  
It's a love story,  
baby, just say yes._

"Alex… I'm not going to ask again. What is that?"

"Izzie, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. It was the same night your dad warned me to stay away from you. He said you had a future and that no one was going to interfere with that. That night, in that bright pink fluffy ball gown, at that ridiculous charity event, with that beautiful balcony, under that amazing star lit sky. That night, I knew. I knew you were the one. You were the one I wanted to spend forever with. Izzie, I love you. I will always love you. Baby, just say yes."

"Yes…"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"_  
_

_  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…  
_

* * *

_  
_What do you think? My first attempt at anything Grey's. Just something I thought up and seemed to fit these characters more so than any others. Please review! I'd love to know what you really do think, even if you hate it.

* * *


	2. Invisible

AN: This is just a collection on one-shots. They aren't going to be related to other chapters unless I note otherwise. Anyway, this is not my best work by far but the song was there and just wanted to be used. I'd love to know what y'all think.

* * *

_She can't see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile.  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare__  
whenever she walks by.  
And you can't see me wanting you  
the way you want her,  
but you are everything to me._

"Alex Karev! Get your ass in here now!" Izzie screamed from the bathroom. "Alex!"

"God, Izzie." Alex stumbled into the room, shirtless. "It's five o'clock in the morning."

"I don't complain when you bring your girlfriend of the week home, I don't even complain that you kept me up all night, but Jesus, Alex! Clean up after you decide to use the shower for enjoyment!"

"Izzie, calm down. I'll clean it up now."

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Never mind."

"Whatever, Iz."

_And I just want to show you,  
she don't even know you.  
She's never going to love you  
like I want to  
and you just see right through me.  
If you only knew me,  
we could be a beautiful miracle,  
unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

"What's up with Izzie today?" Alex dropped into his chair in the cafeteria.

"I'm not even going there, Evil Spawn." Cristina remarked, getting up from the table.

"Seriously, Alex." Meredith shook her and followed Cristina.

"What is going on, O'Malley?" Alex gave him a confused look.

"How's your girlfriend of the week, Karev?" George asked before standing up, leaving him to sit by himself.

_There's a fire inside of you  
that can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light,  
no matter what you do.  
And all I think about__is how to make you think of me  
and everything that we could be._

"What am I suppose to do, Mer?" Izzie sulked. "I feel like he's got a new girl every week!"

"He does." Cristina pointed out.

"Not helping. They don't know him. Not like I do."

"I don't know, Iz." Meredith shook her head. "Have you thought about being blunt and just telling him straight out?"

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I – I just can't. It doesn't work like that. Not with us."

_And I just want to show you,  
she don't even know you.  
She's never going to love you  
like I want to  
and you just see right through me.  
If you only knew me,  
we could be a beautiful miracle,  
unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

"Izzie! I need to talk to you!" Alex yelled as he walked through the front door of their house. "Izzie!"

"Alex…" Meredith warned from the kitchen.

"Not now, Mer. Where's Izzie?"

"In her room."

"Izzie!" He walked right into her bedroom.

"God, Alex! Don't you even knock?" Izzie pulled her tank top down over her head.

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Because there's obviously something I'm missing!"

"What are you talking about, Alex?"

"I either did something to offend you, or I'm missing something that you aren't saying."

_  
Like shadows in a faded light,  
we're invisible.  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize.  
I just want to show you,  
she don't even know you.  
Baby let me love you, let me want you._

"I…" Izzie bit her bottom lip. "I don't know -."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"Don't do this, Iz. I'm here. Talk to me." He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Don't you get it, Alex? You're here now. Who's to say where you're going to be tomorrow night? Or who you're going to be with?"

"Izzie…"

"You don't get it. You're… and those girls? They don't know you. I mean, they know you. But they don't know you know you. Not like I do." She completely ignored him and kept ranting.

"Izzie…"

"Why can't you see me? Just open your eyes! I'm here! Right in front of you! I feel like I'm invisible to you, Alex!"

"Izzie…"

_You just see right through me,  
but if you only knew me.  
We could be a beautiful miracle,  
unbelievable, instead of just invisible.  
_

"I just wanna slap you and make you see the reality."

"Izzie!"

"What?" She stopped pacing and looked up at him.

"You're not invisible to me."

"What?"

"You're not invisible to me." Alex sighed. "Those girls? They mean nothing to me."

"Then why?"

He hesitated. "I was invisible to you."

"What?"

"I was invisible to you. When I cheated on you with Olivia, you forgave me but then Denny came back and you forgot about me. I got stuffed back in the closet. And then, that day while you were on probation, I tried again. You said you weren't ready though. You weren't ready but then you went and slept with George."

"Alex, I -."

"I don't need your reasons. I understand. Somehow, I understand. But, Iz… you were never invisible to me."

"You were never invisible to me, either. I just… I've been acting pissed beyond all belief at all these girls that you bring home but in actuality, I'm mad at myself. I don't know. I just didn't want to lose the friendship I needed while I grieved and then, the girls started and I just thought…"

"Iz, stop rambling and look at me." He stepped directly in front of her. "Just look."

"What?"

"Let's not be invisible anymore."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Good. Now, I'm going to kiss you." He smirked leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile._


End file.
